


Till there was you

by empires



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Paparazzi, metions of past relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires
Summary: prompt fic:If you’re still taking prompts, how about some Jaydick where Jason’s the movie star who notoriously has never had a single serious relationship and Dick deliberately strikes up a romantic relationship with him to divert media from some Wayne thing. Except he actually starts to like the guy. Like a lot. (Jason totally low key donates like 75% of what he makes and has an apartment that’s more or less filled wall to wall with old books)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon didn't know that this prompt would send me spiraling into my past fandom haunts where I wrote extensively about celebrity and fame and general foolishness. It feels good. Feels right.
> 
> Also, it's in progress.

The stars of film, theater, music, sports, and wealth cascaded across the hotel ballroom of Gotham's most storied hotel. They glittered within their earthly confines, reflecting the light of those who could understand their passions, their needs, their desires to bask in the sun, yet also “get out and feel normal.” Celebrity glamour, drunken laughter, champagne kisses, and flashing lights, Dick Grayson had grown up in this world. He normally thrived in this environment.

Tonight, Dick hated it. He hated the false admiration and the tepid ego-stroking like prideful birds in front of a mirror. He watched their fake smiles and fake congratulations and their fake camera poses - secure in their place in the world.

The security and importance gleaned from the pre-,after-, post party scene was horribly absent. Dick knew that no matter how much accessibility they granted, no matter how open and charitable they were with their public persona, the public would always demand more and now.

Oftentimes, the cost was too high.

His brother discovered the price out this week having been raked over the coals for something as simple as wanting to keep his love life private. In the end, Dick could only offer Tim the tiniest of comfort. Bruce will tie the gossip site’s parent company in litigation for years, but the damage was done.

A commotion fanned across the floor. The bored partygoers grabbed their phones then began glancing at the door.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s an A-list sighting at this party.” Kori flashed her phone at him. Her message feed moved faster than his eye could follow.

Dick glanced at it then her, brow raised. “We’re not worth the A-list commotion?”

“Darling, of course we are, but this is different. This is an Oscar winner.”

An Oscar winner. An Oscar winner certainly trumped the apex predator of the runway and the son of the world’s favorite billionaire playboy. Dick rolled his eyes and returned to the problem that had been running through his mind for the past twenty-four hours.

There were control schemas in place, supposedly, to help Tim regain footing in his public and private life; yet Tim had called him crying not hours ago. Crying because Connor was returning to Smallville. That little tidbit will certainly fan the flames of gossip for another week, two; however long before Tim’s fans and enemies got tired of it and moved onto something new.

What they needed was the next celebrity train wreck to come rolling through the news cycle. Something bigger and better than an unwitting coming out photoshoot with pg-13 kisses. Something like a meltdown. A scandal.

After spending minutes within Tim’s media storm, Dick realized he couldn’t quite wish such a thing on anyone else. He felt, for a moment, a frisson of bad feelings for wanting to anyway. It wouldn’t be so bad if he willed it on himself though, would it?

Despite Dick’s devilish charm, model looks (he too walked the runway),and piles of money, he had very little personal scandal touch his life. His celebrity pan still sported a teflon film. Part of it was retaining the value of kindness and a strong sense of self gained from his parents, which was strengthened by being raised by Alfred and Bruce Wayne, much to their surprise.

For the first time since he was sixteen, Dick wished he were the average scene kid, rich, angry, bored enough to chase fame instead of a relatively normal life. That guy would have attracted trouble like metal rod in a lightning storm.

Maybe he could ask Barbara. Like Kori, Babs was in the same unique class of “better off as friends” exes. Although, all of Dick’s relationships ended that way, so perhaps it wasn’t unique for him. Barbara was a fixer who saw a problem and resolved it through meticulous actions and insane attention to detail. She and her public relations firm, Prey, had managed Dick since the moment the company went live. Dick had seen the Prey team in action and even helped them on more than one occasion. He was practically a member.

In fact, given some planning, Dick could probably fix this himself. Or maybe that was the wine talking.

Kori literally pulled Dick from his thoughts.

“Stop that. What are you doing?” He hissed, tugging his arm back and narrowly avoided being splashed by too warm Chardonnay.

“You are thinking hard, Richard. I would rather you enjoy yourself this evening. So get up.” The Brazilian model pulled Dick to his feet, confronting him with two salient points against their latest break up. He fought the urge to nuzzle against what had once been his best friends. The only two things in the world who loved him without measure. He should have asked for custody.

“Hush, Richard.” Kori ushered him to the door.

“Where are we going?”

Kori’s laughter sparkled over the crowd, turning heads. “Where? What? Who? You ask so many questions tonight. I have a question for you. Where is that beautiful smile?”

“Did you miss the part about Tim? And how his world is crumbling?”

“Oh?” Kori looked around with wide eyes. “But I do not see him here, _fofinho_ , yet here you are. Why are you not with him?”

“He said that I wasn’t helping him right now.” Dick huffed angrily, then immediately felt regret.

“Mm. So tonight, you let your brother grieve in his own way. You remember what it is to be alive and happy, and tomorrow, you can show him that this is not the end. _Bem_.” Kori led them into a circular room and closed the door.

The curved walls were lined with shelves that were artfully decorated with clocks, books, and miniatures. The shelves ended at the twelve foot mark, replaced by several white columns that extended to the domed ceiling painted the colors of a brilliant sunset. A chandelier hung from the center sending soft, fractal light to the floor.

Kori walked to the bottom shelves and started searching. “They used this room as the entrance to the runway last time I was here. There was a speaker somewhere. Ah. Here.” She pointed to her right. “ _Fofinho_ , see if you can play some real music for me. I would like to dance.”

Of course she did. It didn’t take long for Dick to connect his phone to the room’s wireless sound system. The room echoed the gentle sounds of hand claps and call-back refrains from a playlist of music he’d begged Kori for when they first started dating. And then they began to dance.

Kori had kicked off her heels and reeled Dick into what she at one time assured him was a passable samba. In less than ten minutes, Dick had broken a light sweat and removed his jacket. Kori’s luxurious auburn hair grew damp, reverting to her natural coils at her temples.

They continued dancing. Dick sliding his leg between hers and spinning them around, feet quickening in complicated steps.

The door opened on them collapsed against each other laughing. Dick lifted his head from her shoulder to find a lone man at the door. The interloper started to offer apologies, backing away, then stopped. “Holy shit! Kori’ander? Is that you?”

“Jason!” Kori squealed, delightedly, whirling towards him with open arms. It was Dick’s turn to stand surprised as this Jason caught Kori by the waist and dipped her gently. “How good it is to see you?”

“Same. I wouldn’t have put this party off if I knew you’d be here.”

They righted themselves gracefully, and Dick couldn’t help but feel jealous at seeing another man share the same feline grace as his ex. Even if the man was somewhat attractive in his own way.

Kori kissed both of Jason’s cheeks before leading him back to their tiny dance floor. “This is Richard,” she said. “And Richard, this is Jason Todd. He’s a recent Oscar winner.”

That sly fox, Dick thought, noticing Kori’s wink and the way Jason’s cheeks colored slightly. Jason recovered quickly greeting Dick with a practiced smile, which allowed him to rise from somewhat attractive to recognizable. It was classic Hollywood in a way, polite disinterest that probably hid some secret. Hair plugs, if Dick had to guess, or something equally bland.

Jason extended his hand. “Good to meet you,” he said without any of the excitement he’d shown greeting Kori. That was hardly the reaction Dick was used to. Well, Dick Grayson prided him for being _memorable_ , and this actor was about to go to performance school. Dick pulled on his brightest grin, a star that’s never faded.

“Congratulations on the Academy Award,” he said in return. “Best Actor, right?”

“Supporting,” Jason said, wryly. “And my performance was just one of small part of a.” He interrupted himself with a sigh. “Nevermind. Thank you. Richard.”

Dick kept the bright smile, but barely. It sounded like he wasn’t the only one having a rotten day.

“What are you doing in Gotham?” Kori asked. “Rumor had it you were supposed to be in New York tonight.”

“Had a friend giving a presentation at the Gotham Museum of Natural History. He’s making waves in the field of anthropology and I wanted to be here to support him. I had to swing into this party and make an appearance to make it up to my team.”

“What was the presentation for?” Dick asked, curious.

“Roy, that’s my friend, led an archaeological dig last year and had some significant finds for the Navajo tribes. He was talking about his experience with the dig and lay out why it’s important to work with the tribes.” Jason became a little more animated as he spoke. “I went to the site for a few days and filmed for him. Got named in the paper. Now we’re working on a minidoc about the project.”

“That sounds. Cool?” Dick knew he sounded surprised but that’s because he found himself interested in what Jason had to say when it’s so different than he’d imaged the answer to be--press tour, film opening, scheduled appearance.

Jason’s expression cooled. “You two looked a little busy when I came in. Was I? I mean. Did I interrupt you, Kori?” Jason hesitated before pointing at the door. “I just needed to get away from the crowd, but if you’re busy, I could just.”

“Jason,” Kori said, quietly. “Richard is just a friend. We were dancing our cares away. And we’d like for you to join us. Would you like to dance?”

Jason smiled, really smiled, and _oh_ , Dick thought.

Even in the dim light, even standing next to Kori’s outrageous beauty, Jason Todd shone with that smile, lips soft, dimples curving like an invitation. He was darkly handsome with soft, wavy hair slicked away from his head to highlight sharp brow, straight nose, generous mouth  that was a pouting pink, and the most beautiful eyes Dick had ever seen now that his smile reached them. They were a hazeled green with flecks of gold and blue lighting them from the bottom up. It reminded Dick of snorkeling off the Curacao and seeing the sunlight from beneath the waters.

“I’d like to, but you know I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Then you watch, Richard. He is also a beginner.”

“Alright.” Jason crossed to the low seating against the curved wall.

Dick laughed coming in to cup Kori’s hips. “Hey! I think I rate a little higher than beginner.  was keeping up with you there.” Kori tweaked his nose physically this time and Dick took her hand, pulling her into his body with a commanding motion finding the heart of the song quickly. Halfway through the next song, Dick spun out of a hold and into Jason’s gaze. He paused, panting a little before rocking his hips forward and back, side to side. “Learn anything yet?”

“Enough to know you two are out of my league,” Jason called, grinning.

“It’s not that hard, Jason. You’ll learn quickly.”

Jason eyes traced down Dick’s body and then up again. “It is where I’m sitting. But I’m counting on you, Richard.”

Dick became aware of his flushed cheeks and the three buttons he’d opened to feel cool air against his skin. He tossed dark hair from his eyes and took a steadying breath. “Call me Dick,” he said, before Kori pulled him into another quick step.

Eventually, after much cajoling and gentle chiding from Dick and Kori, Jason moves from the couch for a partner change. Dick takes his place on the couch, settling into the warm cushions with his wine again. He needs the rest and honestly, it’s nice to watch Kori whip someone else into shape. It’s nice to watch Jason. He’s lean and quick on his feet, able to find the rhythm, but his body moved against the song and Kori’s movements.

“No. _Fofinho_. Come here.” Kori stepped back and pointed to the narrow space between herself and her partner. Dick inserted himself there, hands up waiting. “Jason, put your hands on Richard’s arms. No, no. Get closer. He is not a shy one, believe me.” She grabbed Jason’s hips and pulled him flush to Dick’s back. “A four count step, nice and slow,” she said and began to lead the three of them.

Jason was a solid presence against his back, warm and strong. He pressed firmly, hips grinding forward and backwards with Dick’s, and eventually, he stopped stumbling. Kori urged them through a slower samba, no turns or quick steps, just the easy rhythm that floats Dick’s imagination down familiar curves and strong thighs. He periodically caught Kori’s green eyes and tried to convey his need to know the plan. Was this just good fun? Were they about to break their no sex rule? Did they need a third? He really needed to know. Kori spun out of his grasp without answering him.

“Now, Jason. Dance with me,” she said, pushing Dick to the side.

Dick scowled at her behind Jason’s shoulder. Kori stuck out her tongue in return. She’s the most infuriating woman he’s ever met!

Jason had definitely improved. His long body fit against Kori’s and they laughed into each other’s eyes. Dick sighed. Maybe this was all about Kori and not Dick after all.

The room had a set of French doors that opened to a narrow balcony. Dick opened the doors letting in the cool breeze. He tugged his shirt out of his pants before taking Jason’s place on the couch again.

Another song passed before Kori begged for a break. “I will return with some more wine. Perhaps a bottle, yes?”

“Sounds good,” said Jason.

“ _Bem_. Do not stop practicing, Jason. Dance with Dick. He is a willing partner.” And with that, Kori escaped out the door.

Infuriating, Dick thought, willing the blush from his cheeks. Absolutely, wonderfully vile.

Jason turned to him after the door closed. His mouth opened then closed. “I need a smoke,” he said.

“Same,” Dick said, even though he rarely indulged. “Do you have a cigarette I can bum?”

It turned out Jason was on the long, slow road of kicking the habit and did not have a cigarette for Dick to bum. He carried one with him at all times in an old-fashioned cigarette holder, but he offered to share it with Dick. They exited to the balcony and the chill of early spring. Jason lit the cigarette using a matching silver lighter and drew a long, slow drag. The glowing tip set his profile in perfect light against the night shadows reminding Dick of old Hollywood again, with it’s straight jawed actors who balanced between good and evil. A silhouette from the silver screen made real.

They passed the cigarette back and forth taking shallow puffs before Jason started a new conversation.

“How do you know, Kori?”

“She and I used to date. Better at being friends than anything else though, so.” Dick shrugged. Ending their engagement had cut him so deeply at a time, but he feels stronger for it in some ways. They were happy together because they were apart. That was life. That was real. “How about you?”

“Paris fashion week last year. I was at some kind of wild, cross-cultural afterparty with a friend. Met Kori there.” Jason’s grin turned hazy with memory. “She changed my life.”

“Yeah. She’s pretty good at that.” Dick took a drag of the cigarette before handing it back. “Can I ask you a question? What are you doing here?”

Jason looked at him in askance.

“I mean. I mean, you seem like something real.”

“Get out of here,” Jason said, laughing.

“No, really. Even the way you talk. You’re like home to me, like Gotham, and everyone knows that’s as real as it gets in this world.” Dick struggled with the right words now that his mood had turned again. “You’ve won an Oscar. You went on an archaeological dig to film discoveries. That’s just cool, man, different. Doesn’t that give you the right to not have to come out to these ego parties?”

“I think I get what you’re saying. And no, I haven’t earned that right yet. We give these little pieces of ourselves, and it can be a burden but really, nothing phases me anymore.” Jason exhaled a trail of gray smoke that floated over the balcony edge. “What about you? Why are you

here tonight?”

“I was told I needed to get out. But.” Dick waved back at the party. “There’s so many people in here waiting to be seen by someone. Not feeling it tonight.”

Jason handed the cigarette back. “What about you and Kori dancing? That seemed real to me.”

“That was a good moment. All three of us. That was real.” Dick sighed. “Me and you right now. That’s real too.”

“Yeah,” Jason said. “There’s no way I can fake being a shit dancer.”

It was almost enough to make Dick smile, but he thought suddenly of how open he was in that moment, exposed. Hidden in any number of nooks and trees outside this balcony could lurk some lowlife willing to trade these brief moments of real life for a quick buck.

Take this exchange between himself and Jason. He felt relaxed, pleasant, relaxed even. The mood could almost be romantic, if that was what Dick was searching for. Soft yellow light spilling between them. The pale silver moonlight outside. The hot coals of the cigarette cupped in Jason’s palm. The warmth that radiated from Jason’s body begging Dick to step a little closer, which he does willingly. He had the sinking suspicion that he’s more than a little attracted to Jason Todd.

At Dick’s urging, Jason began talking about the archaeological dig and his secret wish to direct a full documentary project for his friend, roy, how is possibly a member of the Navajo nation. Dick had been a little too distracted by the shape of Jason’s lips than the actual words coming out. The way Jason waved the cigarette while talked using it to accent his points, leaving gray trails in the air. He was about to invite Jason back inside for that dance and perhaps find out how those lips felt against his own when he noticed a flash in the window behind Jason. Another three camera flashes rapidly followed.

The paps. Dick curled his fists mood spoiled. He wanted them off their fucking backs. Couldn’t they leave Tim alone? What story would help them with that?

“Hey man, you okay? You’re face just.” Jason lazily waved his cigarette hand. “Am I boring you already?”

Dick’s attention zoomed to Jason who had closed some of the scant distance between them. Tall, handsome, Oscar winner, Jason. The answer was staring into at his face most attentively.

“No, no. Sorry. I just. Just thinking about the troubles of tomorrow.” Dick turned his charming smile up a watt and laid it fully upon him and watched it melt a layer of concern from Jason’s face.

Jason gripped his shoulder and squeezed. “Tomorrow is tomorrow. Don’t let it get in the way right now,” he said, sagely. “Now come on. We don’t want Kori to think we stopped just because she left.”

Dick relaxed slowly. “You want to dance with me?”

“Of course,” Jason said with a small smile. “I watched you move. I think I can take you.”

The camera flashed again.

“Hey,” Dick said, pulling Jason close. “You got a little something here.” He tapped his own cheek and watched Jason brush at his face. “No. Here.” Dick went onto his toes as if the height difference was too great. He brushed Jason’s cheeks with his thumb then wobbled unsteadily. Jason caught his elbow, expression soft.

It was almost too easy.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day....

Dick woke early the following morning filled with a nervous excitement so invigorating he practically leapt from the bed. The extra boost propelled him through a typical morning. He even completed his morning jog through the park in record time. He stopped for a cup of tea and a newspaper on the return trip eager to see the morning headlines.

He ended up buying every one.

The tabloids and the US Daily spread across his round kitchen table proved that he’d indeed made an impact.

 _Billionaire Bad Boys Break Hearts and Expectations_ was Dick favorite headline if only because he’d always appreciated alliteration. _Is the Billion-heir Hiding a Secret?_ Page 5 News had all the details. _Dick Gay Son?_ It was terrible enough to make him laugh. He read through the thinly supported speculation with grim satisfaction. Each article followed the same lines proclaiming Dick a serial dater and Jason Todd, notorious for never having a serious relationship, Dick’s latest victim.

At precisely ten after six, Dick heard a frantic pounding at his front door. He’d expected a phone call, but perhaps his alleged indiscretion warranted a personal appearance from Barbara Gordon.

Barbara stormed through the door ready for war. She wore a white shirt and her favorite power suit colored a deep plum. Her colorful scarf sailed behind her like a banner. Even her heels sounded like a war horses charging across the wooden floors.

She slapped a newspaper against his chest. “Read this. I’m going to make us some coffee,” she said, despite holding travel cup in her hand and Dick carried a teacup in his own. Store tea tasted better that way.

“Good morning to you too, Babs.”

“Read it, Grayson,” she called from the kitchen in a tone that brooked no argument. He obeyed, sitting at the round table in his spacious dining area.

The cover of the Gotham Times shared the same tabloid image: an over-the-shoulder shot of Dick leaning into Jason’s space, face tilted in what can only be seen as a kiss. From the right angle at least. The headline was much more staid: _New Scandal Rocks Wayne Family._ Dick smirked gleefully before remembering his company.

“What’s that look?” Barbara asked suspiciously.

“What’s what look?” He asked, smoothing the expression into something confused, but it was too late. Barbara looked at the table and the other tabloids that Dick should have hidden. All the evidence drove her to the correct conclusion.

“You!’ Barbara pointed a finger at him. “You did this! On purpose?”

Dick picked up his tea and proceeded to take a long sip. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said after placing the cup back on its matching saucer.

“You are making my job ten-thousand times harder.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. This isn’t a game to us, Dick. We’re professionals. We _had_ everything under control.” Barbara emphasized the word had angrily. She took great pride in her firm’s reputation for excellent public relations and image management. And they did a great job, Dick knew that. The Wayne family had partnered with her for years now. They just weren’t doing it fast enough.

“Conner left Tim yesterday,” Dick said, quietly realizing that Tim didn’t tell her by the way her face fell. “He left because we live in a world that’s been telling him it’s wrong to be different, it’s wrong to be gay. And he’s being shamed for wanting to keep his private life out of the public eye. What’s it say about our society when the world’s perception of you is more important than your dignity or self-respect or privacy. And Conner? Heleft because he doesn’t have the money to protect him from that kind of scandal. Hell, we barely do. And that’s wrong, Babs.”

“Yes, it is wrong. We have a media blitz in play to give Tim a platform so he could tell the world it’s wrong. A livestream, a lifestyles piece in the Daily Planet, and a television interview.” Barbara huffed. “If Un-Valeing will even follow through now that you’re causing a stir.”

“So he can have the world feed on his pain? He’s hurting, Barbara!” Dick shouted.

“Tim is hurting, yes. We can’t stop that. But we can give him so agency over his image, give him a platform and tell people that it’s wrong. Now we have to fight Tim’s situation and this new cluster fuck.”

“Yes. This new cluster fuck. I can handle it. Put this face in front of the camera. Let them come after me, but not Tim.” Because maybe it wasn’t Bab’s job to protect Tim from the world. It was his brother’s.

Barbara curls her hands over the back of the chair. “He’s stronger than that, Dick, and he deserves the chance to prove it.”

“He shouldn’t have been put in that position at all!”

“Has Tim seen this yet?” Barbara asked, nodding at the papers spread over the table.

“No. I don’t know. I haven’t called him yet. Christ, Babs, don’t look at me that way. The sun just rose,” Dick said, annoyed at her and himself. He hadn’t thought about Tim’s reaction to seeing another spread of covers and bi-lines with his name attached. After remembering their last phone call, he’d guess Tim would be angry at first. The relief would come later.

“Really, Dick?”

Dick sighed, scrubbing his face. “Look, I’m going to call and talk to him. Just ask him about the interview though. If he wants to go through with it, well, fine. But book me with him or after him.”

“Fine. Ride in. Be the hero. I don’t know what it is about you Wayne boys and making idiotic decisions without consulting me. Or even thinking them through.” Barbara paused. “Did you even ask Todd about this?” Barbara’s gaze was cool and assessing, and she immediately noticed the change in Dick’s body, the lowering of his shoulders and the slight tilt in his eyes.

“Dick. Dick you didn’t?”

“Didn’t I?” Dick took another sip of tea. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“God. When are you going to start thinking things through?” She threw her hands into the air. “Did it ever cross your mind that Todd’s a good person who didn’t need to be implicated in your schemes?”

“Babs,” he said, trying to stop her before the lecture really began.

“Did his privacy deserve to be compromised too?”

Dick swallowed and it tasted bitter sliding down to thump heavily in his gut. It felt a lot like guilt. He opened his mouth ready to spout some half-hearted defense when Barbara’s phone jingled merrily. They stared as the phone vibrated along the glass table. There was perhaps ten seconds of silence before the vibrating ring started again.

“Are you going to get that?”

Barbara rolled her eyes at him before answering the call. “Gordon,” she snapped. Her bee-stung lips slowly dropped open. “What?!” She shouted. “No, no. Steph, slow down and start over again please.”

Across the table, Dick perked up, curious. Barbara had been working herself into a towering rage of righteous condemnation. Now she’s been stunned to silence while listening to her assistant. It didn’t last long. Her eyebrows pulled together into what Dick had once called Barbara’s “human calculator” face, the one where she was mentally locating the angles and factoring away the bullshit.

“What’s up?” asked Dick.

She glances at Dick frowning hard, but he’s known her far too long to be fooled. Her eyes are sparkling with excitement. “Todd’s people are in my office right now. They want to set up a meeting.”

“Between you and Todd’s people?”

Barbara shook her head. “Between you and Todd.”

“How does he have ‘people’ in Gotham? Doesn’t he live on the west coast?” Dick asked, a casual deflection designed to give him time to think.

“The same way you always have people when you’re in the SanFranJumpLand area. We peons get a ticket and fly into danger.” She blinked in surprise. “Yes, Steph, I’m here with Richard. Yes, I agree. It is a regular traveling circus.”

Dick nodded to himself, decision made. “Get his number.”

“What?”

“I said get Todd’s number. Tell his people I want to invite him to talk to him.” Dick checked his watch. It might be possible to book time with Reymundo at the salon before he met with Todd. “Over brunch. Can you book a reservation at the Brown Hen? Two o’clock.”

“I seem to recall you’d rather take your dates to La Masion Blanche when you needed to apologize,” she said, dryly.

“A Wayne must stand firm in his conviction, give no quarter, for it is the steadfast nature of man that triumphs over adversity. Yet when moved by regret and compromise, an apology is the only course of action to rectify a mistake.” Dick rattled off the words of some Wayne family member from a bygone error who would have probably tried to send him off his property with a broom had they’d ever cross paths. But he’d always liked the sentiment found there. “I didn’t make a mistake. I just want to talk to him.”

“The sad thing is you don’t even believe it, but you’ll will it to be true. What are you going to do when life finally catches up with you, Richard?” She asked with a sigh, a perfectly reasonable question for which Dick had no answer. He privately doubted that it ever would. His life had changed the moment Bruce Wayne had touched his shoulder, brought him into his home, made him family. The pain of losing his parents never left, but it seemed as if no other tragedy were allowed to touch him. He’d been swaddled in the golden threads of the Wayne family, charmed so that nothing would stand in his way. And he lived knowing but rarely abusing this truth.

Until now.

“I’ll let you know when it happens.”


End file.
